New Alies Bring Big Troble
by KazeGoddess87
Summary: Taking place in Metropolises, Clark finds more troble than he can handle. With a crazed girl named Margaret and her brother, beating the two wont be easy, but with a new alie anything is possible.
1. Chapter 1

A Smallville story...This story takes place in Metropolises and has no real point in the original show, just something random that I decided to write. So yeah I don't own the idea, or story so don't come crying to me, but I do own thecharacters Cassandraand Margaret...and her brother too...so...Tanki tanki!

Chapter One

A shot rang from over head, then screams, then silence. Clark held his breath as he tried to concentrate on where the noise was coming from. He couldn't make out where it was from. It seemed that it was everywhere. He couldn't decided which way to go, suddenly he felt himself go and soon he was out.

When he woke he found himself in a room, with the lights dimmed. A pale green colored light shone in the corner of his left eye. Looked towards it. His hands and feet felt numb. He looked now towards a voice that sounded like humming.

"Who's there!" Clark cried out, his voice shaky.

"No one, or nothing thing." Replied back a women's voice, and she went back to humming. Clark tried to struggle, but to no avail.

Across town Chloe was hard at work writing one of her stories for the Daily Planet. With her tongue sticking to one side, she typed away happily not stopping for a drink from her coffee that was already beginning to get cold. Finishing the last word to the piece she clicked save and took a deep satisfied sigh. She look to her cell phone that was seated next to the mouse and saw the time. It was past midnight when she had finished. She didn't even realize till now, but she had been typing away for hours.

Chloe took her cell to her hand and decided to give Clark a ring, knowing that he'd be wide awake at that time. The phone rang a few times and then finally someone picked up.

"Hi Clark, its me. What are you up to tonight?" She asked looking at her wrist watch.

"Oh hi Chloe, Clark isn't home yet." It was Clark's mother who answered, sounding a bit sleepy.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Oh it's alright I was already awake ." Said Mrs. Kent. "Clark said he was going to stop by there, but that was a while ago, maybe he stopped by Lana's before heading out there."

"Oh okay, I'll check and see later. If he calls tell him I called alright?"

"Okay Chloe." And the two hung up.

Now the women that had been humming shown herself to Clark. Her pale face and long black hair draped over her shoulders as she looked about Clark.

"Wow farm life has been good to you." She peeked under Clark's shirt. His six pack very visible. "I'd sure like a man like you," she chuckled to herself. "Just without freak powers."

"What do you want from me!" Clark demanded more than asking.

"Oh you'll see, but for now your gonna have to be in the dark." She kissed his stomach gently and placed his shirt back down. Clark felt something burning, he flinched. "Oh did that hurt? Yeah, sorry about that. That's my little curse you see. I've never kissed a boy cause of my freak powers. You know I never asked for them." She paused for a second peaking under his shirt again to see what mark it had left. She was amazed that it had healed so quickly. "I wonder if I kissed you...would you heal, I mean your lips. Would they heal?" She asked pressing her fingers to his lips. He shook his head so that her finger wasn't touching his lips. "Oh don't be like that. Your no fun" She spun around. "God I wonder when he's gonna get here!" She asked herself. "My brother, you know he's a freak too?" She went on talking to herself out loud, almost as if Clark wasn't in the room. "He's gonna bring me my doc. Yeah I like her, so nice, so pretty. I like her hair. I wish my hair was like hers." She spun around again, then once more, then plopped back on the ground. "Too bad I'm going to kill her."

"Kill who?" Clark asked, "who are you talking about?" He tried to look over to where she was at, but his feet got in the way.

"Oh, no one, no one at all." She giggled twisting her finger in her hair. "My brother made me this way, said he could fix me, but he broke me more." She got off the ground and back to Clark's side. "She tried to fix me, she did. She put me back together, and my brother broke me again." She smiled and then hummed to herself.

"Who are you bringing here?" Clark asked again.

"The doctor...the one that can heal all!" She said amazed at herself thinking of the words and trying to pick at them as if they were real.

Chloe had given up waiting for Clark to call. She went into her room and sat on her bed. She took up a book and began to read it. Her eyes became heavy and soon she was ready to be out. She got into the covers and closed her eyes.

"I'll never finish that book if every time I pick it up I get sleepy." Chloe yawned, "oh well, there is always tomorrow" She set the book on the night stand and closed the light, and got into bed, closing her eyes on the night, ready for the morning.

Lana sat in her coffee shop, her nose in a book. She held tears back as she read on. The romance novel torn on the sides. It was her favorite book, she had always made her aunt read it to her to as a bed time story. She always guessed that was probably why she loved the fairy tale endings. She closed the book placing it to her side. She stood up and stretched and picked up the book once again and made her way to her room.

"Here comes brother." She said whispering. "He'll give you answers and a present, that's if your lucky." She ran towards a door. "Good evening brother." Placing her arms around him as he carried in a white sack. "Did you bring the doctor?"

"Yes sis I did." He placed the bag in an empty chair. He opened the top of it to reveal a girl. Her long brown wavy hair messed up, as probably from a struggle, or just the way she was placed in the bag. "She was a tough one to catch, real feisty."

"Oh really?" The girl peered closer to the women. "What she do? It would kinda be hard to imagine her doing any harm to anyone, and your tough to beat." She ran back to Clark's side. "See she's the one, the doctor, I was telling you about." She kissed Clark's cheek and once again returned to her brothers side. The green light didn't allow Clark to heal like he had before. It stung his face. His eyes building with tears, that he held back. The meteor rock was something Clark hated, he hated being weaken by this annoying green rock!

"Brother..."

"Yes Margaret?" He replied.

"Can I tell him what the doctor did...you...you know to make me feel better?" She helped her brother tie her to the chair, now that she was completely out of the white bag.

"Go ahead, but watch this one. I got to get something, I wont take long..." He kissed his sisters Cheek and walked towards the door turning back. "I promise," and walked out, locking the door behind him.

Margaret was overjoyed that now she could tell Clark everything that had been going through her mind. About every little thing the doctor helped her with, and didn't.

"Where should I begin?" She thought for a moment, and just quickly began her tale.

So what you guys think of the 1st chapter? Was it good? Well R&R...so I can see what you think of it! BTW I've gotten started on the second chapter for those of you who like the story...I hope to make it better, so stay tuned people!

Laterz!


	2. Chapter 2

So here it is, Chapter two. Hope you guys enjoy it. There isnt much action, but we get to finally know what other character names are. Remember R&R after your done, so that i know what you think!

Chapter Two

"It all started when I was five. I had gotten these burns on my arms," she lifted her sleeves to show Clark the scars she had gotten from the burns. "My brother tells me there from some meteor shower that happened a long time ago, when I was five. He said that's what made us freaks. Our parents hated us, cause we brought so much trouble. Like high medical bills or what not. My brother has the same thing I got, but he wasn't as bad, and he knew how to control his problem." She hovered her hands over her scarred arms, as if warmth was coming from it, like a fire. "I tried to control mine too, but would always burn something, or melt something. I'd always get burned."

Margaret took a quick glance at the unconscious girl and went on. "So then when my mom gave me up, and my dad, we got taken to some clinic for the burns we got. We met these nice people. They were real nice. They say it was that girls parents. They died like two years after we were there. They helped us a lot. Taught us how to control our powers, didn't care if they got hurt. They'd always say "oh its okay, were not hurt, "when truth was they were. They were real cool...yeah...they were." She spun around, then continued with her story. "When her parents died, we got sent to Metropolises where some rich guy named Lineal Luther took over. He was nice to me, but really hated my brother. He'd always give him trouble." She went to a table and grabbed some duck tape and placed it over the girls mouth. She then looked at Clark. "It's for when she wakes up. We don't want her interrupting my story." Then went on. "Mr. Luther soon gave the business back to her, when she turned sixteen, I guess.. It was in some kind of will or something like that."

"Well she then took over where her parents left off, we soon found out her name was Cassandra...Cassandra Mayfair, I think...yeah Mayfair." She played with the name on her tung. "She helped me more than that Mr. Luther and his business. She made me stop burning and my brother too. She actually helped us control it, better, better, better." She echoed, "soon we were able to go and talk to people outside. Make friends, but one day my brother relapsed and went to the Hospital for the gifted. Yeah she called us gifted. We called it a curse." She gave a dirty look to Cassandra, the girl in the chair. "She made him better, but not nicer. After my brother got out he'd hit me, soon I went to the Hospital. I got treated, but not before she told me I was broken, said I relapsed, or whatever the word was. I lost something, and so I couldn't touch anyone, 'cause if I did they would burn. She even kept her distance, till she knew I was better, but I wasn't better. I was still broken. I couldn't get anything to touch my lips without it melting. It's the only thing they couldn't fix...my lips." A warm tear strolled down her cheek, as she thought deeper into what she had just said.

"I cant touch anything with my lips, as I demonstrated with you. So they feed me with a tub, "she lifted her shirt up some to show off the tube. Clark looked at it for a moment, before she placed her shirt back down. "I eat with that. I cant use my mouth, or it will go away and I would die cause of not eating and all."

Clark looked towards the green lighted rock. He noticed that the color, the brightness, was fading. It got dimmer and dimmer as Margaret spoke. He looked at it hard as trying to gather some kind of decoded message. His eyes quickly darted towards Margaret. "What's happening!" He thought to himself. "I cant give it away that she's dimming the meteor rocks powers. I gotta keep my eyes on her!"

Margaret pranced around as she went on with her story. Taking pauses to look at Cassandra who was beginning to come to.

"Well that's no fun, I don't get to finish my story with her like that, waking up on us and all." She moved closer to Cassandra. "Oh well when brother gets back he can deal with her."

"What did she do that was so wrong?" Clark asked.

"What did she do? What did she do!" She didn't fix me the way she fixed my brother. My brother is broken too. He says she broke his heart. She wont fix it!"

"You mean your brother fell in love with her?" Clark enquired.

"No! She broke his heart when he went to the Hospital." Clark stared at her. He began to understand why they had taken her. He just didn't understand why they had taken him.

"What do you want with me? I didn't do anything!"

"Sure you did," she laughed. "Brother says you broke my heart and so you gotta die, just like her." Finally the girl was coming to. She moaned and slowly opened her eyes as her head bobbed side to side. She looked about the room dazed. She slowly began to realize her surroundings.

"Mmm!" She murmured. She didn't shriek when she saw Margaret or anything, just murmured, and nothing else. "Mmm," she said again.

"Oh hello Cassandra, how are you?" Margaret went towards Cassandra. She then took a strand of Cassandra's hair from her face ans shook it a bit. "I didn't think you'd wake up so early. I was telling Clark here the story of how we met, and how I got broken, and how you somewhat fixed me." She let go of the strand of hair. "I don't want to finish it till your out." Margaret took a quick glance at the meteor rock. She was surprised. She quickly made her way to the meteor rock. "What happened to the rock, it was greener!" She looked at Clark and went to his side again. "What did you do to it! The pretty color is fading." She took Clark's face in her hand. Opening her mouth a little to allow some spit to roll out and land on his shirt. "I want you to fix it! Bring back the color!" She demanded as the acid burned through Clark's shirt.

"I didn't do anything, I can't fix it." Clark flinched as he replied.

"Mmm." Cassandra said. Margaret turned around.

"It was you, you broke it! Fix it!" She ran towards her shaking her and removing the duck tape from her mouth.

"It can't be fixed, that rock can't be fixed."

"Well I don't want anything else to be broken. Like my brother, like me." Tears ran down her face as she ran to another room.

"What did she tell you?" Asked Cassandra to Clark.

"Huh." Clark looked towards her.

"What did she tell you?" She repeated.

"Oh she went on about how she was broken and how you had helped her, but not her lips." Cassandra shook her head in understanding."I still, really, don't understand why I'm here, what do I have to do with all of this?"

"I don't know, but knowing those two, anything is possible." She blew at a stand of hair.

"Why are you not scared?" Clark asked.

"I have dealt with this type of situation before, just not as bad of as case as with Margaret and her brother."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean her brother. He abused her so bad, always being blamed for everything that went wrong. Margaret was the baby of the family and everyone loved her. Including her brother. He wouldn't let his father touch her, or look at her, or he'd kill him. His father couldn't take it anymore and sent them to my parents."

"What? You mean his father tried to sexually abuse Margaret?" Cassandra shook her head.

"Yes...my parents always came home to me and always told me of there days, even though I was too young to remember. Mr. Lambert, my father and mother friend told me what they use to think, when those two came back to the clinic." She sighed and continued on. "I tried to make there self esteem higher, tried to get Bruce to understand it would all be okay, as long as he took the first step. His sister was harder to help. Her's was so low, that her powers, her gift was out of wack! She still has it low, she didn't believe that she could amount to anything..."

"STOP TALKING ABOUT ME!" Margaret rushed in still crying. "I can hear you all talking about me!" She fell to the floor and sobbed. She looked up from her tangled hair. "You...you did this to use, you're the cause to all of this." She pointed to Clark. "I know now. You did this, you did this all!" Clark was without words. He became uneasy as he always did around people who would blame the meteor shower for what has happened to them.

"Margaret listen to me. Your not at fault for this. Just let us go and I'll help you. I'll make that light, the green light come back. I'll let you go back home."

"NO! I'm not falling for your tricks, brother said you would do this, but I wont let you two get out of here alive!" She ran back to the other room and soon came back with a butcher knife. Clark looked to the rock and saw that the light was almost gone. He didn't have much time to waste, he needed to break free before Margaret did something foolish to either of them.

"Margaret," Clark called. "Don't do this, you don't want to kill anyone." Margaret ran towards Cassandra aiming the knife high in the air. Then letting it fall.

-------

Yeah sorry people I had to leave u with this cliff hanger, go ahead and think what might happen next. I'll get to writting chapter three as soon as I can ,but for now just review...thanx!


	3. Chapter 3

Oi, so here's the 3rd chapter for my story. It's something popular on myspace, and I've had people tell me they like it. It just fuels my writting more and allows me to think of more to write. SoI must thank Angela for being so cool andtelling me what she thinks about it, and Jeff. I've also got somenegativefeed back, butthey arntSmallville fans. Its all good. I just take it all in and try to make it better! I've also started on Chapter Four and its starting off pretty shakey. I'm sort of in a bind withthe words, and actions. Its all good though. Wellhere ischapter three...enjoy! R&R Thanks!

Chapter Three

Cassandra squinted in her chair as the knife came down. She heard a hacking sound and opened her eyes. Surprised to be alive and not bleeding she looked to her hands which where free and to her legs that were being freed.

"We must hurry, brother will be back any minute!"

"Why the sudden change?" Clark asked without thinking.

"Hush!" Cassandra demanded. "It doesn't matter what her intents are as long as we're freed." She said just as quickly and low under her breath. Clark heard the words that she had said and nodded his head in agreement. Soon Margaret was to Clark's side freeing him from his binds. Cassandra hopped out of the chair, rubbed her wrists and clapped her hands together as if removing the dust from them.

"Now lets be on our way." She said rushing to the door.

"Wait!" Margaret called out. Cassandra spun around quite nervously.

"What is it?"

"Take me with you, I don't want to be with brother when he gets here!"

"Alright lets go then!" She said rushing to Margaret then grabbing her arm and pulling her to the door.

"The doors locked." Clark announced.

"And?" Said Cassandra

"Well we can't get out if its locked." Margaret said in a non-existent manner.

"Well Clark here can bust this door down." The two females looked at him. "Right?" Clark had wondered how she had found him out. He became very uneasy.

"Well...I,"

"Well what! You're a guy and you have more upper body strength then us both, so get to it." She said seriously then jokingly. Clark felt more at ease now that he understood what she meant. He looked at it closely and pretended to push at the door.

"She wont find me out if I pretend that it's hard to budge open." Finally he gave one last tug and opened the door.

"Wait you hear that?" Cassandra asked.

"Hear what?"

"Someone's coming!" Clark said lifting up Margaret quickly in his arms. She was quite shocked and really didn't know what to say. Clark moved towards the back of the room, Cassandra following close behind.

"You know you didn't have to lift me, I do have legs you know?"

"Yeah I know, but you might slow us down, and we're trying to get away so..."

"...So we need to get a move on before your brother decides to come in and see us just standing around." Cassandra finished Clark's sentence as she closed the other rooms door.

Looking around the two, unfamiliar with the room, were amazed at what they saw with there own two eyes. Lab equipment, cloths, and sheets everywhere!

"What the.."

"Oh don't worry about all that. My brother tried to fix me with his inventions." Margaret said brushing it off.

"Don't worry about it! Don't worry about it! I have to worry about it, he doesn't know what he's doing, he could kill you with all of this!" Cassandra took a test tube in her hand, turned it and then smelt it. "Was your brother experimenting with the meteor rocks?"

"Yes he was, but how do you know?" Quite surprised of Cassandra's knowledge of smells.

"That stuff can kill you if you don't know what your doing! I'm surprised your still alive, or not completely insane!" Cassandra bit her tung quickly. " I mean...well...you know. Clark say something!" Clark only stared about the room. He soon put Margaret on the ground.

"He knows what he's doing, he's had someone to help him this whole time."

"And who would that be?"

"Let me just say I haven't been too honest with Clark, but I can't tell you here! We gotta find somewhere to hide first."

Margaret led the two through a tunnel in the room hidden by a huge bookshelf. Once she felt that the three were safe and out of harms way did she decided to sit and tell them, but not before a loud noise interrupted her.

"Oh no its my brother! He knows." She began to rock back and forth.

"Don't worry, we wont let him hurt you." Clark told her.

"No you don't understand–" She was cut off by an explosion near the entrance. Clark made his way towards it. "He'll get hurt!" She looked towards Cassandra who was now standing in front of her.

Clark was face to face with Bruce. Bruce smiled a wicked smile as he closed his eyes.

"Oh Clark, your such a fool. My sister is crazy beyond help. I've tried my best to save her, but nothing has helped her, she's been like that since birth. Cassandra was too young to remember anything." Clark stood his ground. Bruce opened his eyes again. His once brown eyes were now green like the meteor rock. "Clark I'll take you down and the stupid bitch!"

"Not if I have anything to say, or do, about it!" Clark came running towards him, completely missing the signs.

"You asked for it! Take this" And out shot a green bolt of energy towards Clark hitting him dead on. Clark flew back breaking the wall with his body. "Ah, Mr. Strong guy cant take my hits." He laughed and came at Clark again with the same green bolt. Clark tried to move before getting hit, but it was too late, he was hit with another and another shot.

Cassandra couldn't take it anymore, she needed to see what was going on. "Margaret get to safety, I'll be there shortly."

"No don't go!" Margaret pleaded, but it was too late, Cassandra had taken off. Margaret took a few moments to look onward and then ran towards the other side of the tunnel to the exit.

Cassandra had made it in time to see Clark getting hit. She stood for a moment to catch her breath and then she went into the fight. Bruce didn't even notice her entrance. Clark gasped for air through the mid air punches.

"What can I do." Cassandra thought to herself. She wasn't, though, about to let Clark die in the hands of some power induced psycho. She looked about the area to see if there was anything she could use to either knock him out, or kill him if it came to that. She saw something that would be useful in taking down Bruce. She lifted a rock and threw it at him. It landed right into the middle of his back. He fell onto Clark who was trying to defend himself in some kind of way against the blows. Bruce pushed himself off and turned around. His eyes set on Cassandra.

"You shouldn't have done that." He gathered another bolt of energy and threw it at her, throwing Cassandra into the other wall. There she lie motionless, or so it seemed. She got up after Bruce began to go at it with Clark, who gained enough energy to be on his feet, but not out of the way. Clark didn't know how much more he could take. Cassandra threw another rock at him. Bruce spun around and couldn't believe that she had gotten up so quickly. "How did you do that?"

"Oh it's a secret. One I wont be sharing with you." She threw another rock.

"Is that all your going to do?" He laughed.

"Yeah until I get you pissed off enough to piss me off."

"What?" This made no sense to Bruce, or to Clark who was trying to get as far away from him as he could.

"Get away from him!" Clark told her.

"Don't worry Clark I know what I'm doing." She ran head on towards Bruce.

"I don't think so!" He summoned another bolt of green light, but didn't get the chance to use it, because before he knew it he was down on the ground. "How in the..."

"We all hold secrets deep down inside of us, right Clark." Clark didn't understand. This had brought him back to thinking that she knew his secret. She asked if Clark was okay, and he nodded his head yes.

"I'll be fine, I just need a minute."

"Well take all the time you need Clark, Miss Cassandra here sparked my interest in her once again." He got off the ground and dusted himself. He took a moment to prepare himself and went at her.

"I don't think so, not this time!" And hit him with something else..something different, not a rock, but an orb. She then spin kicked him in the side, sending him flying to the wall. Clark feeling more better, more himself, ran towards him lifting him up and punched him in the face. Once again Bruce was thrown to the ground. Bruce in rage got up and summoned all that he had and released it into the room. His efforts were useless, because just as quickly as he released it, had it gone out, but how.

"How did that happen?" He turned to Cassandra who was full of energy and life. Clark noticed something at that moment about Cassandra that he had not noticed before. Her eyes were brown in the lab, but now they were green. Not the bright green that was in Bruce, but a dark green, her hair was also a lighter brown, more blonde really. Of course after Bruce passed out Cassandra's hair turned her natural brown and so did her eyes.

Clark stood there for a moment looking at Bruce, then looking at Cassandra. He remembered how Bruce said that she was tough to beat the first time, before she came into the room where he was held, had she released this power earlier, but failed? Or was this just him, did he imagine the whole thing? He didn't know what to think, or what to say at the moment.

"Shouldn't we go check on Margaret?" Cassandra made her way back to where they had been not more than thirty minutes ago.

"Uh..yeah." Clark followed her.

"Your welcome."

"What?"

"Your welcome...you know for saving you back there."

"You know I never asked you to?"

"Yeah I know," she laughed for a moment. "But you needed my help and I didn't need to watch you die. And no I don't think we need to worry about Bruce."

"How do you know?" Clark stopped in his tracks and stared as she kept walking.

"Because he'll be out for a while, I haven't seen anyone get up after being hit with one of those orbs." She laughed. Clark did want to ask more questions, but he knew if he did he'd be more confused than he was already. "Some thing is wrong!" Cassandra said suddenly.

"How do you know?" He looked about, he even x-rayed, but nothing seemed different.

"I just know, I cant explain, but I know." She closed her eyes. "Its like a smell, or ...something. I really can't explain what it is about here. Its like a memory."

"A memory?" Clark didn't know what else to say, or do.

"Come on, maybe it will show its self more if we keep walking."

"What are we looking for exactly?" Clark never thought that he would say those words to anyone. It amazed him a bit on how he had used it, how it was said.

Lex lay in bed with another face, another name that after tonight would be forgotten. He enjoyed the pleasure he got with sleeping with beautiful women. He took a deep sigh and looked down to her. Her warm hand on his bare chest. He placed his hands behind his head and took another deep sigh. He felt somewhat bad, but not as bad as any man using a women would feel. He looked at her, looked at the dark colored hair, in the dark room. He took one last deep sigh and slipped into a slumber.

-------------------

So how u like it? Yeah I tried to add some action, some good action, but I doubt I got what I wanted out of it. No people Bruce isnt dead...and no I don't know if he'll fight them again, but we'll just have to see now, dont we. Just stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

So chapter four is in. It's getting harder to think of things to write, but still I press on. I hope to soon finish this story, and I hope its still good enough to keep your attention. So keep reading and dont forget to review thanx!

Chapter Four

The two made it out of the tunnel into a clearing where Margaret lie sleeping on a moss covered rock. The fresh air lightly moving her hair side to side, brushing upon her bare back. She was for some reason naked. Her cloths were scattered and torn into pieces. Clark didn't know what to say or think. Cassandra quickly picked at Clark's jacket.

"Come on, take it off, don't you see she has no cloths now!" She pulled if off Clark before he had time to think.

"Oh sorry."

"Just like a guy." She shook her head and placed the coat lightly on Margaret. Margaret mumbled something in her sleep, but it went un-noticed. Clark came up to Margaret and lifted her back into his arms.

"My place is near here."

"How do you know?"

"Because when I go to work I pass through here. This is Metropolis Park, and I live near it. We just need to move quickly since she's, well you know naked." She took off her coat and placed it on Margaret.

Morning was nearing and Clark still hadn't returned. Martha Kent lay in her bed wide awake. After the loss of her husband, Jonathan Kent, she had not been able to sleep ever the same. She put her nose into Jonathan's old pillow. His sent was still there, and he felt so near to her. How many nights did she lie awake wanting to end her life to be with him again, but she had to be strong. She loved her son so much that she could not bare to do it. Her alarm went off and she quickly turned it off. It was time to start another day without her husband, another day to live alone.

Cassandra found something for Margaret to dress in and woke her to do so. As Margaret went into the rest room to get dressed Clark and Cassandra sat on the edge of her bed.

"Its not safe for you to go today." Truth was she didn't want to be alone with Margaret. Not that she hated her or anything, but just being with her alone made her think of her mother, of her father, of the past. Clark looked at her, he has so many questions to ask her. Like how did she learn to fight like that, and what was the orb she was talking about? He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He stared at the half wall. He got up with out thinking and walked towards it. He looked down into the living room, because of the wall being only half allowing a great view of the whole apartment.

"Nice place."

"Thanks," She replied getting off the bed and making her way to Clark's side. "Not many people have a view of there whole house, or apartment, from the bed room." Margaret came into the room once again fully dressed in what Cassandra had given her. She came up to Clark and put her arms around her.

"I love you, I love you." She kissed Clark's cheek. " I love you." Clark tried to push her away, but feeling the pain to much went straight to his cheek, that was now burning. Margaret released her embrace and looked down at the apartment. "Hello there," she waved. "My name is Margaret, what is yours?" The two looked down to see what she was waving at, of course Cassandra knew no one was there. Margaret took Cassandra's hands in hers, now, and kissed cuddled them with her face. "I love you too, you've been so good to me. You would never hurt me like brother and Mrs. Mayfair."

"Wait...who?" Cassandra was a confused to why she had mentioned her mother. "What did my mother do?"

"She did so many things, she hurt me. I didn't do something right, she'd scold me." She went to the bed and laid on it. "Two days ago I didn't take my medicine and she yelled at me and forced me to take it."

"Two days ago? You must be mistaken...my mothers dead, you know that."

"No she isn't. That's something I had to tell you, before the noise happened. I had to tell you the truth. I'm scared." Cassandra took one look at Clark and one look towards the livingroom.

"I don't understand...are you telling me my mother isn't dead?"

"It's exactly what I'm saying." Margaret pulled at a piece of hair. "She was the one who ripped my cloths and then gave me my medicine."

"What do you mean, that she was near us this whole time?" Asked Clark. Margaret nodded her head yes.

"How can that be? They found her body." Cassandra closed her eyes. She was trying to hold back the tears that wanted to come out. She was telling herself that her mother wasn't alive, that Margaret had done it all to herself, ripping her cloths and then took a little nap. She wasn't all there already, maybe it could have been her imaging it. "I saw her body." Her voice was shaky. She couldn't hold the tears back any longer. She had to get out, before her emotions took the best of her, allowing the blonde haired, green eyed girl out. She stormed out of the room and out the front door. Clark wanted to go after her, but couldn't leave Margaret alone, even though he really disliked her.

"Tell me all you know." Clark demanded.

"Alright," Margaret sat on the bed crossing her legs. "I'll tell you the truth."

-----

Man so much keeps happening! Cassandra get's to finding out her mother might be alive, what is up with that?

Well there's more coming your way so keep staying tuned in, cause I have a feeling the end is coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Isit just me or does Clark seem a little out of character? I think its me, but oh well. Ya see I'm tryn to make him come out all ...Clark-ness, and I don't think I'm making him him. I've dumbed him down a bit. Yeah I noticed that. I guess I'm making him the way I see him.

Something I'm also trying to do is show more of how I want Cassandra to come across, but I seem to focus more on Margaret. So I guess she's the star in this story.

-kicks Clark- Get in there and show em what you got!

Chapter Five

"Mrs. Mayfair faked her own death so that she could get away from all the things she use to do. She was in the crash, just like Mr. Mayfair, but she made it. She made it to the hospital alive, and so did he, but he soon died cause of all the blood he lost. They couldn't give it to him fast enough, so he died. Mrs. Mayfair suffered a broken leg and arm and scratches, but nothing more. She told me she didn't want to return to helping others now that she had lost the man she loved. She also tried to face her daughter, but she reminded her so much of him that she made Lionel Luthor take care of her, but he was already dealing with his own problems and paid a Mr. Bangs to watch her. He was Mr., and Mrs. Mayfair's long time friend. He took her in, and he told Cassandra that her mother had died. Mr. Bangs told Mr. Luthor to not tell Cassandra that her mother was still alive.

"People told us Mrs. Mayfair had died, but my brother knew it wasn't true, cause he had seen her that very same day. So after Cassandra took over the business we went back to her and then after we left we went to San Francisco and to look for her mother, finding out that she lived there. She accepted us into her home and took care of us. It was so nice to be in a home, but after a while Mrs. Mayfair began to treat us poorly. She loved my brother, she let him hit me when he wanted to and sometimes she'd hit me, then she would tell me of her daughter. She would then start to cry, it was weird." Margaret took a deep breath now. "Don't worry I'm almost done with my story."

"Mrs. Mayfair found out that her daughter had gone to Smallville to build a clinic. She though it was funny that her daughter would take it up. Her daughter was rich, Mrs. Mayfair gave all her money to her daughter and knew she was rich, but still she wanted to work, so she thought it was funny.

"Later she got in contact with Mr. Bangs who wouldn't tell her anything, so Mrs. Mayfair had to do her own detective work. She found out that Cassandra had gotten engaged, that made her mad! She then took off to Smallville only to find out that she was had moved to Metropolis with her fiancee. There she found a Robert Ray, the one that Cassandra was going to marry and had a talk with him. Found out the two met at work and soon fell in love. Well she didn't want to see her daughter go through the same heart ack and killed him. Pushed him straight off a ten story building. Cassandra was leaving when he fell onto her car." She reenacted the scene. Clark only stared as she continued on. "So then there was his funeral. We didn't go to that, but we heard it was nice.

"Well now its been like...hmm..six months since he's died and Mrs. Mayfair decided to move back to Metropolis and once moved in to here she was able to keep and eye on her daughter. So that's what happened." She picked at her hair. "No wait there is one more thing I should add. Then she made us look for her, and I guess you got in the way, or Mrs. Mayfair became interested in you and made us kidnap you and her so that she could do something. She said the green meteor rocks were your weakness. Did I also fail to mention that she knows a Chloe from the Daily Plant. She works there, but today's her day off. I don't know where she is right now, but I know that she's mad at me. So you gotta keep me safe okay, and I promise I won't kiss you no more if you help me out...okay?"

"Okay?" Clark relied. "Now we gotta look for Cassandra, I think you should stay put here, but try to avoid the windows and don't answer the door."

"Alright, I promise I wont go near the door or the window. Just come back as soon as you can" She hugged him.

"And don't answer the phone." He patted her back and was out of the apartment in a flash.

Cassandra had become so upset by everything Margaret had said that she had rushed out of the apartment. She ran blindly through the hallway and into the elevator. She was to busy to notice that someone was inside with her.

"What's wrong my dear?" Asked a women. She gently placed her hand on Cassandra's shoulders.

"Oh its nothing." She wiped her eyes.

"Are you sure? Is it man troubles or maybe it's the loss of a loved one?"

"Really its nothing."

"Dear its something, or you wouldn't be crying. Come here and cry in my arms." She then took Cassandra in her arms. "Go ahead its alright to cry."

Cassandra felt something pinch her neck, when she looked towards the direction of where the pain had started. It was a needle. She felt herself fading, and fast.

--------

Arrg! Arn't you guys wanting the suspence to end? I know I do! I just hate it, but I just love letting you guys suffer.

This story is coming along quickly...too quckly if you ask me, but it's still going my way and I haven't had to worry about much, so its almost time for chapter six! So everyone stay tuned!


End file.
